hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cleansing
The Cleansing is the thirty-sixth mission of Hyrule Historia and the tenth of Return of Sulkaris. Intro Flashback to the past. Link steals a pie and leaves behind a Gold Rupee as 'payment', then runs away from a Peahat guard 'dog' until the Peahat gets stuck between two trees. Link brings the pie to Saria. * Saria: Is it apple? * Link: Pokey and cranberry. * Saria: Anything else? * Link: I got some Baba Bread. * Saria: Thank you, Link. Lana comes to the Kokiri Forest, surprising Mido. * Lana: Peekaboo. * Mido: Where did you come from?! * Lana (sits down): You can call me Lana. * Mido: Keep quiet, if anyone sees me I'm a dead man! * Lana: Why would the Kokiri kill you, no name? * Mido: I'm Mido, and I was banished from the forest. * Lana: If you've been banished, why are you here? * Mido: Hey it's my turn to ask questions! * Mido: Why are you here, and why is your hair blue? * Lana: I'm here to bring Link home with me. * Mido: You know that guy? * Lana: Oh yes, we are madly in love. * Lana: We're going to get married, and live on the beach, and have five kids. * Mido: I guess that's how I feel about Saria. * Lana: That booger haired brat? * Mido (looks at Saria and Link eating the pie): Yeah, too bad she's stealing your future husband. * Lana: So why were you banished? * Mido: I just wanted what I thought was supposed to be mine. * Lana: You mean Saria? * Mido: I was going to be the chief of the whole forest. * Mido: Saria was going to be my queen. * Mido: But that's not what the Great Deku Tree had in mind. * Mido: I guess he knows best. * Lana: Sounds like my mother of sorts. * Lana: Always saying this is how that should be... * Lana: I feel like I'm just being bossed around. * Mido: But there's nothing you can do about it, because everyone loves her. * Lana: Yeah, exactly! * Mido: Story of my life. * Mido: There was one person who showed me it didn't have to be that way. * Mido: She showed me there's always a way to not be bossed around. * Mido: I sure do miss her. * Lana: You should go find her. * Mido: She's the reason I'm banished. * Lana: So then what do you have to lose? Link shows Saria a boomerang. * Saria: It's a stick... * Link: It's a very special stick because when you throw it... it comes back! * Saria: Some kinda magic? * Link: Naw, the Zora used to make these back in the day. The boomerang bounces around, destroying a few glass bottles. The Peahat guard manages to free itself from the trees before being killed by the boomerang. * Mido: If she found out I wore them for a day she'd kill me. * Lana: I maybe have a pair I could give you. The boomerang heads toward Lana's neck, who notices it and wakes up from the nightmare. An Acolyte enters Lana's tent. * Acolyte: Our scrys have found Hylians and Zora just northeast of here. * Lana: March out at once, I'll be there in a minute. * Acolyte: Will do, m'lady. Lana dresses and prepares to march. POV switches to Ruto and Link in Greshou. * Ruto: I have to say you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you. * Link: It's been a decade now, right? * Ruto: It doesn't feel like it's been a decade. * Link: Well I hope I'm not the dopey kid I used to be. * Ruto: On the contrary you've become quite a fine catch. * Ruto: Although... you are getting quite scraggly. * Ruto: You should shave. * Zelda (intercedes): I think a beard would make you look more masculine. * Ruto: Zora just don't like hair I guess. At the heart of the Greshou Library, a Pincergohma retrieves Malkorbagia's Sage Medallion for Sulkaris. * Mido: And they all said First Sages couldn't die. * Sulkaris: A long standing misinterpretation, as I suspected. * Sulkaris: This on the other hand... is quite eternal. Sulkaris invokes the Medallion. Ruto collapses. * Link: What's wrong? * Ruto: I suddenly can't feel the water. * Link: What do you mean? * Ruto: I mean that my powers are just gone! Sulkaris and Mido notice clouds, with a sky blue tint, gathering near Greshou. * Mido: You did it... You actually did it... POV switches to the Hylians. * Rauru: Dear Nayru, no... * Link: What? It's just a storm. * Rauru: That's no storm... Drop pods start to fall from the cloud, from which Commandants and Walker Cannons emerge. The Commandants engage in battle with the Gohma, while the Walker Cannons shell the city indiscriminately without any concern for its habitants. * Rauru: We've got to get out of here now! * Rauru: They're going to destroy us all! * Link: Then let's get moving! POV switches to the Wizzrobe forces watching the battle from afar. * Lana: Dear Goddesses, are those Oocca? * Lana: Prepare a battle line, we're going in. * Hylian Wizard: At once, my lady! * Hylian Wizard: Prepare for battle! * Lana: Please be safe, Link. Outro The Wizzrobe forces march into Greshou. * Lana: I want flanking defensive lines on the double! * Lana (orders a group of Hylians): Flee to the southwest! * Lana (notices Link): Link!!! Link runs past Lana to see an Armogohma threaten King Kazakk and Zelda. The King prepares to fight, but Link immediately runs in and hits the Armogohma. * Link: Get out of here!!! Kazakk and Zelda run. Link continues to fight the nearby Gohma. * Lana: For crying out loud... * Lana: Always such a showoff... The City in the Sky descends from the cloud and becomes visible to those on the surface. A Commandant speaks to Demoko through a communicator. * Commandant: We have arrived, your Highness. * Demoko: Good, prepare to fire. * Liyer (runs in): What in holy Hyrule do you think you're doing?! * Demoko: You vouched for military intervention, I'm doing just that. * Liyer: I meant cooperate with their armies, not wipe them out like ants! * Demoko: They are no better than ants. * Commandant: The Aura is ready, your Highness. * Demoko: You may begin the cleansing at once. * Liyer: NO!!! The Aura is unleashed, destroying everything in its wake. Lana runs up to Link. * Lana: Liiiiiinnnk!!!! Lana teleports Link out to safety. The Aura continues its destruction, then dissipates. Mediator Ooccoo speaks to Demoko through the intercom. * Ooccoo: Eighty nine percent of local infestation has been cleansed. * Ooccoo: Only minor Gohma swarms made it past our blockade. * Ooccoo: Sulkaris never attempted to break through. * Demoko: Very good. * Liyer: There were still Hylians and Zora in that city. * Demoko: I could not risk Sulkaris escaping. * Demoko: All of Hyrule will thank me when her destruction is made known. * Liyer: You deeply misunderstand Hylians. * Demoko: And you deeply misunderstand their fanaticism! * Demoko: When you've finished becoming an Oocca you will understand. * Liyer: Then I don't want to become one. (walks away) * Demoko: Send out Emissaries to inform Hyrule that the Gohma threat is over. * Ooccoo: At once, your Highness. (cuts the communication) Demoko prepares to leave before noticing a Gohma appearing in the scrying pool. Sulkaris, having invoked the power of the Sage Medallion to survive the Aura, takes a communicator from a Commandant's corpse to speak to Demoko. * Sulkaris: Did you think you could bring an end to me so easily? * Sulkaris: If you think Malkorbagia is the only First Sage who will die, you are mistaken. * Sulkaris: I will seek another to destroy promptly. * Sulkaris: And when I have killed all our dear siblings I will come after you. * Sulkaris: You can try to stop me, but every city you glass will turn Hyrule against you more. * Sulkaris: There is nothing you can do to hide the Truth anymore. * Sulkaris: Your reign over Hyrule is over, liar! * Sulkaris: All your work will be undone soon enough. * Sulkaris: Hyrule will know the Truth, and then it will be mine! * Demoko (runs away and speaks to Ooccoo): Charge the Aura and find Sulkaris, I want her dead!!! Back on the surface. * Kazakk: My Kingdom is overrun by giant spiders... * Kazakk: Magic crows burn down half my army... * Kazakk: And now damn Sky Chickens smash an entire city!!! * Kazakk: Have I just gone completely insane? * Rauru: I pray you will never seek Oocca help ever again. Zelda has a vision of Sulkaris facing Maphaeus, Solahrasin and Silent Ones fighting the Gohma, and Death Mountain Crater falling victim to the Aura. POV switches to Link and Lana. * Lana: I should probably thank Hylia that you are still alive after that. * Link: I would not thank her so soon. * Lana: What do you mean? * Link: You were ordered to capture me and the Princess, weren't you? * Lana: You went rogue and killed our own Wizzrobes. * Link: Carock attacked us without warning and murdered many Hylians. * Link: Lana... I think Hylia might have an ulterior motive... * Lana: I had trouble believing that you betrayed us. * Lana: Though she also said the Princess knows some form of sorcery. * Link: She does have one power... prophecy! * Zelda: Indeed, and I've had another such vision. * Zelda: I was witness to an attack on Death Mountain by Sulkaris. * Lana: Prophecy is impossible Link, you know that! * Zelda: Every vision I have had has come true. * Zelda: Everyone has seen them all come to pass. * Zelda: Including a vision of your arrival. * Link: She did predict a blue-haired woman would show up. * Zelda: We have to follow Sulkaris to Death Mountain at once. * Kazakk: We have practically no army left to stop her, my dear. * Zelda: I don't think we need to stop her, we just need to get the Gorons out of there. * Ruto: The Gorons? Why? * Link: As soon as the Oocca discover Sulkaris is there... * Rauru: They will cleanse the entire mountain range as they did to Greshou... * Lana: Killing countless Gorons. * Zelda: We have to warn them and get them out before it's too late. * Ruto: If it works a combined army with them may be enough to stand against the Gohma. * Zelda: All of you should head back to Hyrule and regroup every Hylian and Zora soldier. * Kazakk: I'm not going to separate from you again. * Zelda: I have the best protection I could ask for, father. (points to Link) * Rauru: You might need a Sage or two to convince Darunia of your vision. * Rauru: Once upon a time I helped your great great grand mother sway his mind. * Zelda: Father, you have to trust me. * Kazakk: I have no place to question the Goddesses. * Kazakk: I am at least honored they gave my daughter such a sacred gift. Zelda, Link, Ruto and Rauru head for Death Mountain, leaving Kazakk, Aydia and their men behind. * Rauru: I'm getting to old for these cross country hikes... * Ruto: Oh nonsense, you've not aged a day in decades. Nearby, Lana watches. * Hylian Wizard: Are we not going to fulfill Her Grace's orders? * Lana: We will follow closely, I want to see if she really can see into the future. * Hylian Wizard: And what if it's true and she is a prophet? * Lana: Then that's all the more reason to capture her alive. Category:Hyrule Historia